The Key to Her Heart
by RBabe500
Summary: Rika turns evil and it forces henry to reveal his true feelings..PG13 for sum violence and romantic stuff and cursing in future chapters ch. 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

"Rika, just try on this one dress. Please, Rika, just one dress." Rika's mother begged of her daughter. "Please, dear, just try it on. You can't wear jeans all the time."  
  
"Mom, just accept that I hate dresses. Gosh, just leave me alone!" Rika shouted, causing people in the store to look at her. Rika's mother stared at her, amazed at how angry her daughter looked.  
  
"Rika, please, don't do this. Stop screaming. Please, Rika, just try on one!"  
  
Rika looked at her mother, amazed at how dense she could be. "I hate you, mom! Just leave me alone! I hate you!!!!!" Rika screamed as she ran out of the store.  
  
"Rika, come back! Rika....."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rika sat on a park bench, tears streaming down her cheek. She looked up at the slowly darkening sky, aware that it would be dark soon. "Mom's going to be worried........." she thought to herself, almost letting some emotions show.  
  
A shape came out of the darkness. "Rika, your mother is very worried about you. Please, go home." Renamon said. Rika shook her head.  
  
"I can't go home. she's never going to change, Renamon, she's never going to understand me."  
  
Renamon sighed. "Then I will stay with you. It is not safe here. Come, we will find somewhere safe." Rika nodded, realizing that Renamon was right. The park was not safe at night.  
  
Renamon's original idea was to take Rika to Guilimon's little cage-home-thingy, but upon arriving there, Guilimon was nowhere in sight. The gate was open, but there was noone around.  
  
"I'm sure Guilimon wouldn't mind us staying here, Rika," said Renamon. Rika nodded. They lay down on the floor, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
Sometime during the night, Rika woke up. A bright light was shining in the corner of Guilimon's cage. Rika went near it, using her hand to shield her eyes from the light. As she approached it, she felt a strange feeling come over her. part of her told her not to go near the light, but the other part of her wanted to. Faintly, she heard Renamon calling her, but she paid her no mind. Finally, she stepped into the light.  
  
"Rika.........no......oh, what has she gotten herself into?" Renamon sighed. "Rika........."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
When Rika woke up, she found herself in a small room. She shivered, realizing just how cold the room was. A feeling of dread came over her. She knew who had brought her there. Somehow, HE had come back. And he wanted her. Rika took a deep breath and looked around the room, trying to find some way out. There was a door, but it was locked.  
  
"Let me out of here! What do you want from me?!?!?!" she cried, pounding on the door.  
  
Out of the shadows came a figure. Tall, thin, mysterious, he approached her. "You know what I want, Rika. Remember, we're made for each other. Our hearts are cold. Together, we could be great," he said.  
  
"No, I, I've changed.........I've learned to care......I'm not like that anymore......" Rika whispered.  
  
"Have you? I saw you today with your mother......you haven't changed at all. Oh, sure, you've learned to appreciate Renamon, but that doesn't mean a thing. You're still just as cold hearted as ever, still afraid to let anyone get close to you."  
  
Rika stared at him, wincing with every word he spoke. Deep in her heart, she knew he was right. "What do you want from me?" she repeated.  
  
"You know Rika.........I want you. I want you to be my tamer. With my power and your skill, we could crush them all. No more devas, no more enemies, we could destroy them all. Together."  
  
Rika took a shaky breath. Part of her wanted to say yes......to join him and become his tamer. But part of her knew it was wrong. "Renamon..." she whispered, picturing her partner, her friend.  
  
"Forget Renamon," he hissed, growing impatient. "I'm tired of your procrastinating, child. Give me your answer. You can join me willingly or I can force you to. What do you say? This could be your chance for greatness. You could show them all. Henry, Takato, your mother......"  
  
Rika shut her eyes, wishing that she could just disappear. "I, I'll join you..." she managed to spit out.  
  
He grinned. "I knew you would, Rika. You know that we will be great together. We'll show them all. Together, we will be unstoppable.  
  
Rika looked up, staring into his eyes. Her eyes narrowed and an evil look came over her face. "Yes, Icedevimon, we will."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Ok, we have to find Rika, and fast," Henry said. Takato nodded.  
  
"Renamon, do you know what that light was?" Takato asked.  
  
Renamon nodded. "Ofcourse I do. it was a portal to the digital world." Takato frowned.  
  
"So you're saying Rika's in the digital world?" he asked. "And how did a portal open?"  
  
"Someone must have opened it. Portals just don't open on their own," Terriermon said.  
  
"Is Rika gonna be ok?" asked Guilimon. Renamon looked up.  
  
"I hope so boy, I hope so........." Takato answered.  
  
"We have to figure out what to do guys. We have to go to the digital world and rescue Rika," Henry said.  
  
"But how do we open a portal?" Takato mused out loud.  
  
"Henry, couldn't your dad do it?" Terriermon asked. Henry grinned.  
  
"Terriermon, that's the best idea you've had in a long time!"  
  
"Um...thanks...I think......" 


	2. "Help Me"

"Dad, I need you to do me and my friends a favor," Henry said.  
  
His dad stopped what he was doing. "Sure son. What do you need?"  
  
Henry took a deep breath. "Me and my friends need to go to the digital world to rescue Rika and we need you to open a portal for us," he said, hoping his dad would understand.  
  
His dad closed his eyes, worry on his face. "Henry, what about your mother? She'd be so worried. What would I tell her?"  
  
"I don't care what you tell her! Rika's in trouble. I'm going to go, with or without your help. So what's it gonna be, dad?"  
  
"Fine, I'll help you. First thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Henry let out the breath he had been holding. "Thanks, Dad."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Henry lay in bed, his thoughts on Rika. "I hope she's ok......." he thought to himself. "She's so strong, but who knows what she's going through........"  
  
Unable to sleep, Henry got up and looked out his window. The moon was full; its light seemed to stretch to the far corners of the earth. "Is there a moon where you are, Rika?" Henry whispered. "Are you looking into the sky thinking of me just as I'm thinking of you?"  
  
On Henry's bed, Terriermon stirred. Half asleep, he managed to say, "Did you say something, Henry?"  
  
"No, Terriermon, not a word......." Henry sighed, his worry about Rika growing every second. "If anything happens to her, I'll kill myself," he whispered to the moon. He thought of her hair, how perfect it was. Her eyes, her nose, her beautiful lips that he so longed to kiss. "Rika…………if only you were here…………I'd tell you how I feel about you………" Looking up at the sky once more, he remembered an old story he had once heard, that if you wish on a star, and if the gods and goddesses deem your wish worthy, it will be granted. Taking a chance, he wished. "Please, let me be brought to Rika right now. Let me see her, and know that she is ok. Let me help her. please………"  
  
Far up in the heavens, a little star shined, shining brighter than any other star. If stars could smile, it would have. Its time had come. It was finally chosen to have the honor of making a wish come true. Slowly, it shot across the sky, its light fading. Although it was dying, it felt the power of its magic, letting Henry's wish come true. The heavens opened, whispering to themselves. As if an echo, it repeated, over and over, "Portal, portal, portal……………"  
  
Henry had no knowledge of this. All he saw was a star, shooting across the dark sky. Then, he fell.  
  
He fell through a portal, opening up and swallowing him whole. He felt as though his body would pull apart, limb by limb. Data surrounded him, touched him, became him. Shots of light appeared, disappeared, and reappeared. He closed his eyes, wishing it would end. Then, it did.  
  
Henry looked around the room he had fallen into. When his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he realized that he was actually in a cave. Somewhere in the distance, water dripped. Drip, drip, drip was all he heard.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, he screamed, "Rika!!!" His voice echoed off the walls, growing fainter and fainter.  
  
From the dark crevices of the cave, a figure emerged. Though Henry strained his eyes, he could not make out any features of the shape. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Henry, I'm hurt. You don't recognize me?"  
  
The voice burn Henry's heart. It was Rika, but not as she had been. Her once gentle voice was full of hatred and scorn. As she stepped out of the shadows, Henry's eyes grew wide. "Rika?" he whispered.  
  
Her long hair was not in a ponytail, but lose, falling over her shoulders like water over a fall. No longer did she wear her usual jeans and tee shirt, but a long, flowing skirt and black tank top. Her feet were bare, despite the dampness of the cave.  
  
"Well, Henry, what do you think of the new me?" she whispered, sounding almost normal for a moment, almost as if she truly valued his opinion. Henry just stared, amazed at just how beautiful Rika looked. Rika smiled, as if she had expected that response. Stepping closer to him, she reached out as if to touch him. Instead, she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here, Henry. Now, everything will be just fine." And with that, she kissed him, a long, passionate kiss full of emotions long hidden and almost forgotten. Even though he knew it was wrong, Henry kissed her back, running his fingers through her hair. When they finally stopped kissing, Henry took Rika's face in his hands. He stared into her eyes, trying to figure out just what had just happened.  
  
Rika's eyes grew soft, normal, sad almost. "Help me, Henry. I'm so lost. Help me."  
  
Henry stared at her. "Rika? Are you in there still? They didn't completely get your soul. You're in there." He gasped. He could feel himself being pulled back to his world. He winced, feeling the fall coming on. With mounting urgency, he spit out, "I'll come back for you, Rika. I promise. But you have to give me time. I love you, Rika. I will help you. I swear."  
  
Rika stared at him, her eyes slowly getting that evil look back in them. "Henry, I love you, too. Hurry, Henry, hurry…………I don't want to be evil………don't let icedevimon beat us."  
  
"Icedevimon………" Henry muttered, anger in his voice and his heart. "Don't worry, Rika, I'll be back soon." And with that, he fell through the portal, onto his bed, and fell fast asleep. 


End file.
